Communication systems consume large amounts of power and often employ power conservation methods. One such method is a reduced power mode of operation where a transmitted signal can be modified by reducing the amplitude of the signal during the times when data traffic has ceased or is relatively small. In a reduced power mode, the information provided over a connection can be limited, such as to information which is required to maintain a connection and synchronization between two communicating modems, while allowing the modems to exchange messages necessary to leave the low power mode and return to a normal transmission mode.